Seeking Answers
by scottiedog
Summary: The is a spiritual journey for our beloved characters. May you reach the same saving grace as they do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sue Thomas FB Eye, it belongs to Johnson/Johnson, PAX, etc. Borrowing them and will put them back where they belong. **

**In later chapter I will be using NCIS. It belongs to Paramount, DPB, DPB Productions, CBS, etc.**

* * *

_A/N: This is a Christian spiritual journey, if don't like the contents of this please don't read. If you enjoy reading a spritiual of Christ and His saving grace, by all means read._

_If I touch someone out there with this story, then that is good thing._

_God Bless,_

_Scottiedog_

* * *

**Prologue**

Bobby had just started through Falls Church, Virginia on a Sunday morning heading back to DC after spending a week in Wisconsin, visiting his surrogate family: The Hudson's. His mind was on the Sunday service that he attended while there. Bobby was unsure about what he had heard but wanted to learn more.

As Bobby was driving through downtown, he saw some signs that indicated a church that was around the corner from where he was. He followed the signs until he found a lot of cars at a high school, he drove into the parking lot and pulled into a parking space. He was really nervous but knew that he had to have answers to his questions.

While in the service he noticed people were raising their hands to the sky, _'Why_?' He thought. As the pastor came to speak, Bobby noticed that he was dressed casually in a pair of beige dress pants, a light blue polo shirt with a white tee shirt underneath. He thought it was odd because most churches he attended he had to be in suit at all times. Bobby decided then and there that he liked the guy.

As the pastor was speaking, Bobby felt like he was speaking to him. He knew he had a temper. Quantico had tempered it somewhat but he knew he had a ways to go. Bobby pulled his notebook that he usually used for interviewing and took notes. The pastor talked about taming your actions as well as your tongue. Bobby had never realized that his actions of his temper spoke volumes to people around him. He was bound and determined to look up these verses when he went home. Sue had presented him with a New King James bible for Christmas, this past year. He knew what he had to do.

As the service ended he headed out to his car and then headed home. Once Bobby arrived home to his apartment, he went directly to the bible that was in the side table next to his chest of drawers and got it out and started looking for the verses that were shared. As Bobby read the verses, he realized that he was a sinner in need of a Savior. He got down on his knees right in his living room and asked Jesus to come into his heart and asked him to show him how to live. After his prayer, Bobby understood all he had read, it made sense. As he looked back through the verses one caught his eye: Isaiah 64:6. Bobby had to agree that verse was the one that clinched it for him. He also liked Romans 3:23, as well as John 3:16. He couldn't image what God went through watching His Son die on a cross for people's sin. Bobby knew that in his heart that God would accept him for who he was and that the LORD had alot of work to do in showing him how to live.

**Chapter One**

_Four months later_

It had been a difficult case especially when it involved six, six year old children, but now that it was over Myles wanted to know what had happened to the temper clad Bobby. In the beginning of this case, Myles noticed that Bobby would clinch his desktop with his hands and watch as his knuckles turned white and at the same time he would close his eyes for a brief moment, then within a few seconds his whole body would relax. Myles even saw Sue take him by the hand somewhere; by the time he came back Bobby's face looked better, but his eyes told Myles that he felt sad, almost as if the children were one of his own.

Myles started to think back to all the times Bobby would be with everyone at some bar and ordered a sparkling water with lemon or a sarsaparilla while the rest of us celebrated after a case; how each person was shocked except for Sue and Jack.

As Myles was in thought mode, he noticed Bobby looking at him; he tilted his head in a question with raised eyebrows. "What's up mate, you're wool gathering, " Bobby said with a smile.

"You," Myles said.

"Me," Bobby said astonished.

"Yeah you," Myles wanted to find out what happened to Bobby, "I was wondering if you, Sue and Jack could meet me at my house around 7 tonight?"

"Sparky and Sue?" Bobby asked surprised.

"Yes," Myles said with a loud sigh of exasperation.

Bobby looked right at him and what Myles saw unnerved him. Bobby nodded his head, "I'll let Sue and Sparky know." We both turned back to our paper work for the case.

As the hours past, Myles noticed the rest of the bullpen were as ready to go home as much as he was. Knowing that he would have company in two hours, with it now being five, he decided to head home to prepare, "Well, I don't know about all of you but I'm going to call it a day." Myles stood up grabbed his overcoat, placed it on his right arm and headed out the door.

Bobby watched Myles exit the bullpen and let out a sigh. He had never really witnessed to anyone before and he knew that it was going to be a challenge for him to put all he had learned in the last five months into words.

"Crash, what's wrong?" Jack asked Bobby as he was getting his papers in order for the next day.

Bobby turned around to look at Jack and Sue, "Myles asked me to his house around 7. He also extended the invitation to you and Sue as well."

"Do you know what's on his mind?" Sue asked with curiosity and with genuine concern in her voice.

"Yes, I do and it's the same thing I went through about five months ago," Bobby answered with a soft expression on his face. They both knew the story of his conversion but Myles had not.

"Well, let's go," Sue said excitedly. Jack and Bobby looked at her like she was nuts. "Bobby," Sue said with a soft voice, "Myles needs to understand the salvation message and how the LORD has changed you into the man He needs you to be. You also need to tell him that you aren't perfect and that we are all under construction by the LORD." Jack and Bobby nodded their heads, grabbed their coats and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: See Prologue_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After work Bobby went home to prepare for his testimony but the LORD had other ideas. The LORD reminded Bobby that he only needed to speak from the heart, and that HE would take care of the rest.

Sue and Jack had both gone to their respective houses, changed into comfortable clothes. Although they were on either side of town, they prayed for Bobby to have GOD's words flowing through him and that Bobby would speak from the heart.

Bobby, Sue, and Jack arrived at Myles' house at the same time. Myles answered the door after hearing the doorbell and welcomed them in.

"Something smells good Myles, what did you make?" asked Sue, who was taking off her coat and handing it to him.

"Lasagna," Myles answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "I wanted to do something simple for our discussion."

Jack and Bobby nodded their heads as they too took off their coats and handed them to Myles, who hung up all three coats on the coat rack behind them.

"That's nice of you Myles." Sue said in soft voice full of caring.

After dinner, Sue cleaned up while the guys went into the living room. Myles was nervous; he didn't know how to begin. He was about to say something when Bobby spoke up looking right at Myles. "I saw in your eyes earlier at work that you have questions and if I'd hazard to guess the first question would be, what happened to the Bobby that's been out spoken and banging on desks, am I right?" Bobby asked quietly.

Myles swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Bobby smiled a short smile with a tiny bit of tears in his eyes said, "Do you remember the case that we had a couple of months ago, with me undercover as a gambler?"

Myles looked at Jack and then back at Bobby with confusion written all over his, "I remember the case, but what does this have to with this?"

Jack looked at Bobby who was wringing his hands, then looked back at Myles, he then preceded to open his mouth to say something when he heard a lovely voice behind him say….

**Chapter Three**

"It has everything to do with it," Sue said with a tone of seriousness in her voice who was standing just inside the living room.

"What do you mean?" Myles asked as he looked at Sue, then at Jack and lastly looked at Bobby, who was looking at Jack and Sue who were nodding their heads to give them the encouragement that he needed.

"After that case, I needed to get my head on straight. I didn't have the money to fly to Australia, so Jack loaned me the gas money to Wisconsin to visit his folks," Bobby stopped for Myles, who nodded for him to continue, "I lost my own money on that case."

Myles looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I have a gambling problem. My life was built around spending money right and left on bets. During my time with the Hudson's and the biblical teaching I received while I was there it got me to thinking of all the times I lost my temper over my gambling."

Myles was shocked to say the least. He knew something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it. He nodded to Bobby for him to continue with the rest. Bobby accepted the shocked expression for what it was. He knew that the Hudson's were just as shocked too. He took a deep breath and continued, "I started attending church with Mr. and Mrs. H. The pastor there explained the need for someone to help with our lives because doing things by ourselves wasn't cutting it. By the time the pastor was done, I wanted to find out more. When I was arriving back in DC, I stopped by a bible believing church that was meeting in a high school. The pastor went over the need for a Savior and listed verses. Needless to say I wanted to know what those verses were, so arriving back at my apartment I got out the bible that Sue gave me last Christmas I looked the verses up. They touched my heart and soul, especially Isaiah 64:6. It explains that we are like filthy rags and another one I like as well is Romans 3:23, where it talks about we all have sinned and come short of the glory of GOD, and the last one is the most important of all John 3:16; 18-21. It talks about GOD loving the world, the He gave up His Son to die on a cross for me and then rise again in three days, so that I could live with him in heaven."

Jack and Sue smiled at Bobby, they were proud of him. He spoke from the heart and they both were pretty sure the LORD was too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Four**

Sue noticing that Myles understood them, she very quietly said, "We'll show ourselves out. If you have any questions call Bobby, Jack or myself and we'll be happy to help you." All three stood up to get their coats.

As Bobby was passing Myles, he put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm going to leave this with you," handing Myles the bible that was in his hands, "look up the verses I told you about. You can also look up any other verse you are interested in."

Myles didn't look up because the lump in his throat was great; he only nodded to let Bobby know he had heard him. Bobby squeezed his shoulder and very quietly followed Jack and Sue out the door.

Myles sat there very quietly for about ten minutes going over in his mind what he was thinking this morning. He knew that he needed something more, so he opened up the bible that was in his hands and started looking at the verses that were mentioned. As he got to the first bookmark he noticed a piece of paper with his co-workers handwriting on it, and began to read.

_Myles, _

_Remember the dirtiest thing you can think of, now times that by two. _

_Bobby _

Myles began to read the verse then started at the beginning of the chapter. As he got to verse eight, he understood the clay part to a certain degree but not all, so he flipped to the next part bookmark and noticed there was another piece of paper.

_Myles, Read the next verse first. Bobby_

So Myles flipped to Romans 3:23 and read it, **"All have sinned and come short of the glory of GOD." **Now this verse made sense to him. All his life Myles' parents always reminded him and his siblings that you had to be perfect in their eyes_. So all of us tried to please Philip and Elizabeth as if they were gods, and fell short of their ideas for our lives' _he mused.

Myles went back to the second bookmark and looked at the back.

_Myles, Read John 3:16 first before reading further_….

Myles looked down at the page where Bobby had highlighted: **"For GOD so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him should not perish but have everlasting life." **Then looked back to the note in his hand.

_Jesus would've died for you if you were the only one on the planet. He became the sacrificial lamb, so you wouldn't have to. He loved you that much._

_Bobby _

Myles understood what Bobby was telling him that GODS Son could fill the void that he was feeling, so he got down on his knees and accepted the LORD into his heart.

After Myles said his prayer, he felt a peace that he couldn't understand but knew it was there. As he glanced at the bible in his hands, he noticed that it was really worn, how he didn't notice it before was beyond him. Myles went to the front of the bible and there in black letters:

_To: Lucinda Dotson _

_On: her 16th birthday _

_From: love grandma_

Myles sat there shocked and then chuckled, that sneaky partner of his had inadvertently put Lucy's bible in his hands; he would have to thank Bobby later for his in sight. Myles went to bed that night with GODS peace in his heart, and slept soundly for the first time in months.

**Chapter Five**

The next morning Myles woke up and thanked the LORD for a new day, he exited his bed and got ready for work. As he was putting on his tie, Myles thought of a way to give Lucy her bible back as well as thanking Bobby for his thoughtful insight. He decided to wrap the bible as a gift, he knew Lucy would be floored. Myles explained in the note that he wrote, _'Thank you for being who you are. Your prayers were answered last night. I ask that you keep praying as I read and study HIS word daily. God Bless, Myles" _

With Bobby's gift it was a bit harder but he had come up with a book he saw in the bookstore when his soul was searching. He would stop by on his way to work and pick it up as well as a bible all his own.

When Myles walked into the bullpen later that morning, he placed his gift to Lucy on her desk. He was happy he didn't have to explain when he noticed that she was gone. Myles knew that he had to work on being nice to Randy Pitts. GOD was showing him that being nice to him will be like putting hot coals on top of his head, and that GOD was the miracle worker not him.

After placing Lucy's gift on her desk, Myles went toward Bobby's desk as well as his own. He placed the gift on Bobby's desk, and noticed that Bobby turned his head when he placed it on the desk.

"What's this?" Bobby asked with a surprised look.

"It's a thank you," Myles answered sincerely.

Bobby nodded his head, reached for the gift and opened it. He was flabbergasted that Myles had figured out his interest into a certain computer expert. Bobby looked right at Myles and said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Myles said with a sincere heart. They both turned their heads when their friend and supervisor Dimetreus Gans walked into the bullpen to give them a new case. As Bobby left to talk to his 'snitches', there on his desk in a gift wrapped box was the book titled, 'The Love Dare'

**Chapter Six**

As Lucy came back from talking to Randy Pitts over monthly reports. She shook head she knew that she was supposed to love him with Christ love, but sometimes that was hard to do. As Lucy neared her desk she saw a gift bag sitting on it, she wondered who put it there. With everyone gone Lucy very carefully opened the bag, and what she found made her eyes mist over. Lucy had been looking for her bible for about a month and to have it back with her, she was to over whelmed to think. Lucy opened up the bible and noticed a note as well. She thanked the LORD right then and there.

Lucy noticed after a couple of minutes that Sue and Jack had walked and were sitting at their desks. She decided to wipe her eyes, blow her nose and get back to work.

--------

When Sue came in with Jack, she noticed Lucy crying but didn't make a big deal about it. Sue knew that Lucy would come to talk to her when she had the chance. So Sue sat down at her desk, got to work, and waited on Lucy to come to her which she knew would be soon.

After about fifteen minutes into her task, Sue noticed Lucy after Levi got her attention, she also noticed that she wanted to talk to so they both went to a conference room.

When Lucy shut the door to the conference room, she asked her question that had her mind in a confused jumble, "Did you know that my bible was missing?"

Sue blushed a little, "Yes, Bobby needed a bible," pointing at the bible in Lucy's hand, "and I can see that he doesn't need it anymore."

"What does Bobby read if he doesn't have a bible?" Lucy had noticed like the rest that Bobby had changed for the better. She asked Sue one day, who told her that Bobby had accepted the LORD.

"Bobby reads his bible off his work computer every morning."

"How would you know that?"

"Jack and I walked in early one morning and we noticed Bobby was here. We asked what he was doing and he said that he reads his bible off the internet, so he doesn't actually have a bible all his own."

"Oh," Lucy said a little saddened that he didn't have a bible, then her face started to brighten, "Maybe we can get one for him for Christmas since it's coming up?"

Sue thought for a minute and then a smile crossed her face, "That sounds like a good idea."

They both returned to the conference to notice that Bobby was at his desk reading his devotional this morning and so was Myles. Sue made a quick decision, "We are having Christmas at our house."

"We are?" Jack asked with surprise written on his face.

"We are," Sue said as she looked at Jack with enthusiasm, then signed '_later_'

Jack nodded his head and returned to his work.

Bobby and Myles looked at the two girls with suspicion. They both knew they were up to something. They dismissed it for now, so they both looked around the room to see if everyone was there and noticed that there resident computer expert was absent.

Bobby being more concerned than normal asked, "Where's Tara?"

**Chapter Seven**

"Tara went to NCIS to talk to one of their computer techs about our new case. While Sue and I were coming back, she received a message from Fornell…"Jack saw Bobby make a face, " I know I don't like him either but he asked for our help to locate their missing agent."

Bobby knew in his heart that making a face about Fornell was not the greatest thing. It was hard to be nice to the guy. He knew that Jesus wanted him to be nice and therefore he was going to be. Bobby sighed, "Whose the missing agent?"

"Gibbs."

Bobby's head shot up and looked at Jack. Gibbs had been the one to work on his temper while he was still at Quantico. Bobby's respect for him went up ten notches when he found out about his wife and daughter.

Knowing Jack and Bobby were in turmoil over Gibbs, Myles asked, "Who or what was Fornell and Gibbs after?"

Jack looking over at Sue and seeing her shiver, he looked over at Bobby and Myles from their expressions they saw it too. Jack saw Myles take a deep breath and uttered the one word they all knew, "Kort."

"Yeah," Bobby said with concern and fear in his voice, as he swallowed the lump that was at the back of his throat.

Jack nodded with a lump in his throat. He had almost lost Sue. Kort had shot her in the shoulder instead of the head. He had took over the 'The Frog's' business after his death. Where Rene' Benoit was calculating and patient, Kort was just the opposite impulsive and impatient. Jack glanced over at Sue, he knew that Kort had said something to Sue and after reading her report, he knew as well as the rest of the team what he had said to her.

Just then Sue's desk top lamp began clashing, Levi patted her leg and turned to the desk. Sue turned around, noticed the light, went and turned on her phone.

"Hey Sue."

"Hey Tara, what's up?" Sue asked as she put Tara on speaker.

"I arrived at NCIS about fifteen minutes ago, could have strangled Fornell, who I met in the Director's office, who gave him what for. I've never seen a guy go pale in a matter of seconds…"

"Tara get to the point, luv." Bobby said with exasperation. He was letting his feelings show, he wanted to keep his temper down. Bobby glanced at Sue and nodded his head. They would head off with Jack after this call and pray.

"There was a moment of silence, "Sorry," you could hear her contrite voice, "NCIS received a tape of Gibbs beaten and battered but alive. Abby, their forensic tech says that he is rapidly talking in sign but she is having a hard time keeping up. The tech guy, who is an agent, and us gals need Sue's help," There was a pause, "be careful, because Abby just informed me form the beginning of the video that Gibbs keeps signing that it is a trap.."

"….and Sue's the bait," Jack said a he finished Tara's sentience with a tinge of anger with his voice.

"We will Tara, GOD's in control. HE will help us with the answers we seek, all we need to do is ask," Sue said and hung up. She glanced up with tears in her eyes because all three of the guys got her double meaning. Sue turned to see Lucy who caught the meaning as well.

Lucy looked around the room with tears rolling down her face she said, "Be careful."

Three agents and analyst grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Sue went to Lucy and gave her a hug, then mouthed 'pray.'

Lucy nodded her head. She had definitely understood Sue's double meaning, because all of them had come to Christ either at their house while growing up or here in DC, except for one.

Tara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Eight**

_Twenty minutes ago_

Tara knew that the team would begin to wonder about her so she sent an email to Sue's blackberry that she was going to NCIS to brief them on their missing agent.

Tara had met Timothy McGee at a computer convention a few months but now she needed to involve NCIS over their current case and if she was anywhere near Fornell, she would be giving him a piece of her mind, especially after his involvement with the team and messing up the whole operation and possibly Sue's life in the process.

Once she arrived, Tara was admitted with a visitors page and headed straight for the Directors office. When she arrived there Tara was met by Cynthia the Director's secretary

Who informed the director that she was here and was ushered in after it confirmed that she could in.

When Tara stepped foot in the Director's office she noticed Agent Fornell standing in front of the Director's desk and muttered to herself.

"Problem Agent Williams?" asked Fornell.

Tara gave him a steely glare, "Yes, sir."

Jenny spoke up then with a calm voice that was underlined with steel, "Do you want to enlighten us why you are upset?"

"Agent Fornell, dropped the ball when he was on an investigation with members of my team Ma'am," answered Tara angrily.

"How did I do that?" Fornell answered with a smug look in his eyes.

"I have a pretty good idea Agent Fornell without Agent Williams telling me," Jenny Shepard got up from her seat glared at Fornell and began to circle him like caged lioness, "You dropped the ball on this one too, because you left Gibbs to fend for himself, well I tell you Agent Fornell, we don't leave our people behind," pointing to the couch to the side of her, "Go sit on my sofa while I cool off, I don't really want to pull a Gibbs right now."

Tara was impressed nobody had stood up to Fornell like that before. She was happy she didn't have to. Tara turned to Director Shepard who was putting her hands on the front of her desk and taking a breath, "Agent William go down to Abby's lab but first go to the bullpen and grab McGee, he will help you with finding Gibbs."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Tara who turned around and left. She didn't want to be in the office anymore that she had to, the tension in the room was as thick as a wall. Once she was down in the bullpen she introduced herself and asked where Abby's lab was. With McGee's help she was able to find it with no trouble.

**Chapter Nine**

Jack, Sue, Bobby and Myles arrived at the Navy Yard gate with ID's on hand, even Levi's, were let through, found a parking spot and headed to the Director's office, where they found Fornell sitting on the Director's couch, who nodded to them.

Jack walked up to Jenny's desk, "Ma'am I'm looking for Agent Williams."

"She's down in Abby's lab."

Jack nodded to Jenny, then turned his head and nodded toward Fornell as if to say 'what about him.'

Jenny noticed, "Fornell needs to learn to give me the whole truth when he needs one of my agents, and that he should've called for back up because we don't leave our people behind."

"God doesn't either," Sue muttered quietly, except Jenny heard her. She looked right at Sue and nodded.

"I'll walk you down as I boot Fornell to your offices."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Sue said smiling for the first time since she arrived.

As the group left Jenny's office, she directed Fornell to the elevators with the others in tow. Once they arrived at Abby's lab, they all heard quiet until they entered and found three computer techs hard at work.

"Updates Abs," Jenny said with a stern and tired voice that was laced with concern for her agent that was held captive.

Abby turned around, "Hey Madam Director, we are still trying to find……"

"Found it," answered a voice on the other side of the lab.

Everyone turned to Tara who was almost bouncing like Tigger because she knew where Gibbs was being held.

"Where Tara?" Jack asked while standing behind Director Shepard. He went from friendly to agent in a matter of seconds.

Jenny turned around as well as the rest of her agents to see if Gibbs had arrived because the way Jack addressed Tara they thought Gibbs was back standing with them.

"Here in D.C., Kort has been busy but I was able to find out where," Tara handed the address to Jack who promptly gave it to Director Shepard, "I would like Sue to look at the tape," Tara raised her eyebrows in the a question to Jack and Director Shepard who both nodded their heads after the latter had turned to see the progress that was made.

Sue walked up to the plasma and began to recite what Gibbs was saying, "Kort bad guy, Fornell in on it, head slap, pushed Fornell out of car."

Jenny turned to Abby with fury in her green eyes and handed her a chip that she hand planted on Fornell when she poked him in the chest from earlier, "Track Fornell, he just left," then turned to Ziva and Dinozzo, " follow him."

They both nodded their heads and left.

"Come on guys, we're going with them. Sue and Tara are staying her to keep us updated, and we will update them when time allows," Jack said as he looked at Sue and squeezed her hand. Sue on the other hand told him with her eyes to be careful. Jack nodded his head, let go of her hand and left to catch up with the others.

Sue turned back to the plasma and noticed Gibbs was reciting a verse. She remembered it because of reading it this morning before going to work.

_Psalm 138:7_

'_Though I walk in the midst of trouble,_

_You will revive me,_

_You will stretch out Your hand_

_Against the wrath of my enemies_

_And Your right hand will save me.'_

Sue stood there with happy tears in her eyes. She would be proud to be apart of this man's life whose faith ran ever so deep. To call him friend would be wonderful indeed.

**Chapter Ten**

Sue felt her black berry vibrate, pulled it out of her pocket and began reading the words. Sue gasped as she read that Bobby was shot. She knew where he would go if and when he died but for Tara's sake she hoped and prayed that Bobby was alive, so that Tara could understand the Everlasting Truth.

McGee heard Sue gasp. He promptly went over to give her comfort. He knew he wanted to be with everyone else but had understood that he was need here at this time.

Sue placed her hand on McGee's when he placed it on her shoulder. She let him see the message.

"McGee what's going on?" Abby asked anxiously.

McGee cleared his throat, "Gibbs is alive but battered and bruised. He has a broken arm and a clavicle. Ziva and Tony were both grazed. Jack and Myles are fine but Bobby is not."

Tara went pale at the news, who nodded slightly for Agent McGee to continue.

"They are all at Bethesda," McGee went to Tara then and placed his hand on her shoulders. Tara glanced up from putting her head down just moments ago. "He has been shot three times, one in the leg, one in the arm and one in the shoulder."

Tara nodded, "I need to go," she said as she nodded to Sue who wanted to go too.

McGee looked at the two and nodded his head, "I'll drive you."

Abby spoke up then, "Call me Timmy."

Tim McGee smiled, "I will Abs," as he, Tara and Sue went out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Prologue

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

McGee, Sue and Tara walked into Bethesda Naval Hospital to see Jack waiting just inside the front entrance.

Jack immediately wrapped Tara in his arms to comfort her as her best friend but also as team leader of their small group.

Tara took the hug, then realized Jack and asked with a tear stained face, "How is he?"

"Bobby's holding his own. He is in surgery. Ducky was there with us and was able to stop the flow of blood."

"Tim told me that he has 3 altogether, which one is the worst?"

Jack paused for a moment, then looked Tara in the eye, "The leg is troublesome because it nicked the main artery of the leg."

"Did Ducky stop that one?"

"Yes, he clamped it, so he wouldn't lose his leg. The shoulder one is just above his heart…." Jack's phone immediately beeped, he grabbed it and read the message then let Tara look at it. **'Bobby ICU--24hrs'**

"Another words it will be 24 hours for him to make it through the night before we know anything."

Jack swallowed, looked at Sue saw tears in her eyes, and then looked at Tara, "Yeah."

McGee cleared his throat, "Let's get you up to ICU, so Tara can see Bobby and I can check on everyone else."

_'Sounds like a good idea'_ Sue signed because she was to chocked up to speak.

**Chapter Twelve**

When they all entered the waiting room just outside ICU, they noticed Myles with his hands clasped together. To those who didn't know him, it would look like he was having a hard time but to those who knew him these last few weeks, would know that he was praying.

After finishing his prayer for his friend, Myles glanced up and saw Levi first, then Sue, then Jack and finally Tara.

When Tara looked at Myles, she saw a peace in his eyes, that she never saw before, other times his eyes were dull and angry, now his eyes were peaceful.

"Where's Agent McGee?" Myles asked with genuine concern.

Jack smiled. Myles had come along way in the last few weeks after accepting Christ as his Savior. When they were all in the bullpen, he noticed Myles would take a small bible out of his desk when he went on his lunch break. A few of those lunch breaks were with him and Sue. They could see Myles was devouring every last inch of his bible. It was good to see, "We dropped him off with his friends a couple of floors down."

Myles nodded, then turned to Tara and with a small voice said, "Tippy Toes you are going to have to sit down so that I can tell you about it."

Tara sat down on a chair close to Myles, who grabbed her hand and held on.

When Myles reached for her hand, he knew it was going to be difficult to tell even with his own clogged throat, "Tara, Bobby took a bullet to protect Tony."

"Why?!" exclaimed Tara who tried to pull her hand away but Myles hung on.

"Because a gun was pointed at the back of Tony and Bobby was the one that saw it," Myles let that sink in for a little bit, "Bobby also shared the gospel with him."

Tara looked at him with anger.

Myles saw her anger for what it was and continued, "While Bobby, Tony and I were sitting in the car waiting for out instructions, Bobby and I shared with him a very short version of the gospel. After we did, Tony nodded his head, told us he would think about what we said and then about that time we were called in by you to go in. When we went in Bobby noticed that Kort had rigged just about every corridor to explode. He was able to disarm them all with the help of Ziva, who took the last two," Myles paused it was hard for to relive his partner and best friend being shot in his mind. In his mind he knew where Bobby would go, but for a human selfish reason he wanted Bobby there.

"What happened with the last two?" Tara asked with tears in her eyes but still very much angry.

Myles swallowed the lump in his throat and continued, "He was shot in the arm as he was pulling the right wires to disconnect the bomb. Ziva stepped in and finished it for him. Holding his arm, we ran down to the last bomb, that was on Gibbs."

Sue gasped.

"We were able to take down all the suspects." Myles said after a bit.

"Even Kort?" Tara asked.

Myles nodded, "Even Kort." He was trying to keep the tears at bay, "He was the one who was aiming at Tony, who turned and shot him after Bobby saved his life. Tony then yelled at Ziva to get the bomb off of Gibbs. Jack protected Gibbs while I protected Tony as he tended to Bobby. When it was all clear we called Ducky who immediately helped Tony put pressure on the two wounds. The last one we didn't know about until Bobby moaned when Tony touched the side of his thigh."

"Good Kort doesn't need to be in our lives anymore," Tara shouted out angrily.

"A few of us mourn his soul," Myles said quietly.

"Why for goodness sake?" Tara said vehemently.

"Because he and all of his followers were God's children too."

"How can you think of them like that," Tara said with astonishment in her voice that was of the variety of 'how could you.'

"I believe as Jack and Sue do," Myles told Tara quietly.

Sue looked at Tara and said softly, "So does Bobby."

Tara looked up then with such force of angry that she wanted to tear something apart. She got up from her seat to bolt from these crazy people but Jack stopped her.

"Tara let it out. Hit me if you have to but get it out. You are hurting emotionally, physically and spiritually."

Tara could careless, she couldn't stop herself as she pounded her small fits into Jack's chest.

Sue happened to smell a small hint of sawdust and looked at the doorway to see Gibbs, who was in a wheelchair, with Ducky behind it, as well as Tony and Ziva. She also noticed them stop to pause before coming in. The were family after all, in all the way that counted.

**Chapter Thirteen**

After Tara had begun to calm down and almost fall asleep on her feet, Jack noticed the crew from NCIS were in the room except one person.

"Where's McGee?" Jack asked who was concerned for the missing team member.

Gibbs answered his question by both verbal and sign, " He and Abby are with Bobby."

Tara heard him and whirled around almost losing her balance because of exhaustion and said incredulously, "A goth is with him? Why?"

Sue saw Tara's boy language it was screaming 'you call yourselves Christians by letting a goth visit Bobby.' Sue took a deep breath and prayed for wisdom in what she was about to softly say, "Tara, Abby needs love just like the rest of us," she paused to let that sink in, "we are not perfect Tara, we make mistakes like any other person. I know you think that we are perfect because of our blind faith in believing in something we cannot see," Sue's tears were great, she was beginning to have a hard time continuing.

Jack and Myles took up where Sue's train of thought left off. Jack was the one that spoke first, "Tara you remind us of Thomas, so does Abby. You both need facts to see, you need proof. Thomas was a disciple of Jesus after Christ rose from the grave. Thomas said that he needed to touch Jesus to know that he was alive. Jesus said, '_Reach your finger here, and look at My hands; and reach your hand here, and put it into My side_.' Do you need to touch the hands, feet and side of our LORD or do you want to take it on faith."

Myles spoke up then, "Bobby is a walking example of believing on faith." He looked at the rest of the group and saw Gibbs tighten his jaw to keep the tears at bay. Ducky was quietly crying, while Tony and Ziva were listening intently.

**Chapter Fourteen **

While the others continued to talk about their faith to Tara, Timothy McGee and Abby Scioto were keeping an eye on Bobby Manning, who had tubes and wires all over his body.

Just then Bobby started to panic, Tim and Abby both jumped up. "Bobby, it's Tim, I need you to calm down. Tony is safe, so is Gibbs. Your quick thinking has kept them alive."

Tim and Abby both noticed that Bobby started to calm down. They also noticed that he tried to reach for the intubations tube, but couldn't quite manage.

"You want that out?" Abby signed as well as spoke.

Bobby nodded his head very slowly.

"Abby stay with him, I'll get Dr. Pitt," Tim said with a smile on his face.

"Okay," Abby smiles, "and I'll continue signing while I talk to him."

Tim squeezed her hand, then left the room to go find the doctor.

McGee walked to the nurses station to inform Dr. Pitt that Bobby was awake, then walked to the ICU waiting room where, everyone was waiting.

Myles noticed McGee first, "How is Bobby?"

McGee smiled, "Bobby is awake, and wanting the tube out. Abby's with him and talking his ear off by voicing her speech and signing."

Tara collapsed on a chair. So exhausted that she didn't see Gibbs until he was right there with the wheelchair. She looked up at him and he smiled slightly, "Go Tara, go to him. Bobby will tell you in his own time of his conversion. We'll pop our head in but that's about it."

Tara nodded her head, got up and slowly went to room Bobby was in. She was exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep but she knew the time was now.

---------

After popping their heads in, the NCIS team headed to Gibbs room, where he could lie down after the emotional rollercoaster that they just witnessed.

---------------

Jack and Sue headed back to their apartment after visiting Bobby. They both felt relieved on two different levels. One---that Bobby wasn't dead and Two---that he was alive to tell the good news of the gospel to the woman that he loved.

-------

Myles was almost to Lucy's after looking in on Bobby. His partner and brother in Christ was crying tears of joy, to have the opportunity to share the gospel with Tara.

As Myles headed up the stairs to Jack's old apartment, he knew what he wanted to do. To never take a day for granted. He was going to court Lucy the old fashioned way. Myles did not want to live in sin. After his conversion things started to fall into place for him. God's rules made sense.

Myles knocked on Lucy's door, and waited for her to open it. Once she did, Myles was greeted with a beautiful woman that radiated grace.

Lucy motioned Myles in to her apartment. She knew the next few weeks were going to be filled with a passion. A passion for their loving Savior. It was going to be wonderful, and closed the door to the outside, for the time being…..

**Chapter 15**

Tara walked into Bobby's hospital room and noticed Abby speaking and signing. She glanced at Bobby and knew that he had seen her.

Bobby raised his hand up slightly.

Abby noticing this turned to the door way and smiled, "He has been excited to see you."

Tara raised an eyebrow.

Abby took it for what it was, "Just sit, talk to him, that's all he wants. Your team has come in and said hi before they headed out," she paused for little bit, "I'll go and find Timmy. We'll be back when he actually has the tube out."

Tara nodded and waited. She turned her eyes to Abby when she felt her touch her arm and left. Tara knew she needed to brace herself, this was going to be another rollercoaster ride.

Tara reached out and touched Bobby's hand just as Dr. Pitt walked in to the room.

Dr. Pitt noticed how loving they were to each other but with Bobby, he had a peace about him, that he knew all about. A peace like that he feels every morning before heading to work and he knows that it sustains him through the day whether it be bad or good., "So, how are you Mr. Manning?"

Bobby waved his hand slightly, then teeter toddered his hand back and forth with his palm down.

Dr. Pitt smiled, "Do you want the tube out?"

Bobby made a fist so he could move it up and down.

Tara looked at Dr. Pitt and said, "That means yes."

Dr. Pitt smiled put the chart down, and walked to the head of the bed, looked right at Bobby, "I am going to warn you that when you take a breath it will irritate your side and it may be painful."

Bobby looked at Dr. Pitt with understanding in his eyes, grabbed onto Tara's hand and held on.

Dr. Pitt nodded his head, "On the count of three, I want you take a deep breath and blow."

Bobby squeezed Tara's hand who said, "He understand, Dr. Pitt."

"Ok, here we go, one, two, three."

Bobby took a deep breath and blew out of his mouth and felt the intibation tube burn his throat and the burning sensation on his side, "Ouch," Bobby said quietly after the tube was pulled.

"Any discomfort anywhere else?"

"My side, it's burning," Bobby said with a grimace.

Dr. Pitt very gently moved the blankets that were on Bobby's side and noticed the red around the bandage as well as the incision after taking the bandage off. His eyes narrowed slightly with indignation, turned around from Bobby and Tara, walked out in the hall, and into Dr. Mallard. Dr. Pitt looked down, "Would you mind staying with Mr. Manning while I go chew some nurses out."

"Most certainly Dr. Pitt," Ducky said as he walked into Bobby's room. Within seconds he heard Dr. Pitt bellow at his nurses, after looking at Bobby's side, Ducky understood why, "Oh my."

**Chapter Sixteen**

After Ducky stayed and watched Dr. Pitt put antibiotic ointment on Bobby's wound, then heard him tell Tara and Bobby that he would put antibiotics in his I.V. When that was done he headed back to Jethro's room.

As Ducky entered the room he could hear Tony talking to him and smiled.

"What was all the yelling, Duck?" asked Gibbs when he noticed Ducky.

"Dr. Pitt could be a great DI. He yelled at the nurses for not checking Bobby's wound on his side."

Gibbs and Tony both frowned. Gibbs was the first one who spoke, "Is he going to be ok?'

Ducky smiled, "Yes with lots of tender loving care from Tara and the healing power of both the antibiotics and the Great Physician he will be just fine."

Gibbs and Tony smiled. They shared a look when Ducky had said Great Physician, and Ducky had to wonder if…

"If your thinking what you are thinking Ducky then yes, while you were visiting Bobby."

Ducky turned to Anthony with a big smile on his face, "That is wonderful my boy. Welcome to the family and I bet the angels are rejoicing with the Heavenly Father right now."

Tony looked embarrassed but happy. Gibbs and Ducky were overjoyed that not only was Tony apart of their 'family' but he was also now a child of God.

When Dr. Mallard walked out, Tara was wondering what on earth had gotten into Bobby to be accepting of something that he could not see, she sighed. Tara didn't know if she could accept something that she could not see.

"Hey, luv, the wheels are turning, I can almost visually see them. What's going in that head of yours?' asked Bobby in almost whisper, his voice was still raspy but he could still be heard.

'_Truth time' _Tara thought, "I don't know if I can believe something that I can't see."

Bobby thought for a minute, "Do you have faith that the chair that you are sitting on or the one in the bullpen will keep you from falling?"

"Yes," replied Tara not knowing where this was going.

"Do you see the makers of the chairs before you sat on them?"

"No"

"Tara, luv, it is the same concept with the Heavenly Father. He wants you to have faith in what you cannot see."

Tara thought for minute but did not believe him.

Bobby tried another way, "Did anybody say anything while I was out of it?"

Tara nodded with tears in her eyes. She felt Bobby's hand slightly tug on hers and knew

It was a 'come here' tug. So Tara went to Bobby and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jack said I was like Thomas one of Jesus' disciples who had a hard time believing that Jesus rose from the dead. Am I like Thomas, Bobby?"

"Yes, Tara you are a lot like Thomas," Bobby thought for a minute, "Tara, I want you to go to Lucy's apartment and get some rest. I don't think you need to be alone."

"But…"

"No buts Tara," Bobby had to swallow and winced when he did, his voice was getting hoarse because of the tube that was down in his throat and talking to much, "Read the gospel of John with Lucy. You need to be with her so that she can explain things to you as a woman to a woman. I can't counsel you but I can tell you that I love you but I will only marry someone that believes as I do. I want that someone to be you."

Tara had tears in her eyes Bobby wanted to marry her but only if she believed like he did. She felt like throwing up her hands. Tara pulled her hand away from Bobby, gathered her things kissed him lightly on the forehead and with out saying a word left the room.

With his head on the pillow Bobby closed his eyes as a tear came down his weathered check. 'Lord,' he prayed, 'sustain me through this time. I love her but she has come to know You first before I can even entertain the thought of dating her. Be with her as she seeks out You.' Bobby continue to lay there and pray for Tara and his wounds.

Ten minutes later, Wanda the nurse walked in, saw his drawn features and knew with out a doubt that his heart was heavy spiritually. She didn't know what it was but she knew that the visitors, except the three, were all Christians by the way they carried themselves, she checked his vitals then and walked out praying for her patients full recovery both spiritually and physically.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sue sat at her kitchen table with her bible open. She had just read her devotionals for today and started thinking about what all they did as law enforcement officers. Sue also thought that Leroy Jethro Gibbs needed a pick me up from talking to Tony, she smiled at that. It was nice to hear from Ducky that Tony had entered into the family God.

Jack came in from the bedroom and looked at his bride of six months. She was the most beautiful thing that he had seen. He thanked the Heavenly Father every day of giving him a lovely and loving wife. Jack walked up to her and touched her arm, "What are you thinking about?"

Sue smiled at him, "The phone call we had from Ducky last night."

Jack nodded his head. After the phone call they prayed for Bobby both for his spiritual well being as well as his physical. They prayed for Tony, that he would devour God's Word.

"I am thinking about encouraging Gibbs, I think he needs it after what he went through yesterday," Sue looked at Jack, " I also want to share a verse with you that I read this morning."

Jack raised his eyebrows at this. He had always gone to her for help with a verse that was in the back of his mind or to Lucy if Sue didn't find it, "What's the verse?"

"Matthew 6:33 _'But seek first the kingdom of God and His righteousness, and all these things shall be added to you.'"_

Jack smiled at this, he knew that they did that on a continuous basis, "Why do you associated it with us?" Knowing that she was referring to their work as well as what Gibbs and his team do.

Sue smiled, "That is just part of it, the other verses are from Proverbs 2:6-9 which stats, _'For the LORD gives wisdom; From his mouth come knowledge and understanding; He stores up sound wisdom for the upright; He is a shield to those who walk uprightly' He guards the paths of justice, And preserves the way of His saints, Then you will understand righteousness and justice, Equity and every good path.'"_

Jack nodded with a thoughtful look, "That fits."

"I also came across a verse that deals with our 'gut' instincts if you will, which is Proverbs 1:10 and 15. It talks about not letting sin entice you and not to give into it, going with your gut another words. We all have a conscience and this proves God wants us to use it no matter what or who we deal with."

Jack nodded thoughtfully then smiled, laying his hand on the envelope that laying on the table ready to go, "You want me to give this to Gibbs or do want me to?"

Sue smirked, "You know me to well," she picked up the envelope and handed it to Jack, "would you mind delivering this to the hospital on your way to work. I need to go the store and I will be there shortly."

Jack got up put it with his briefcase and headed to their room to get dressed for his day. Once he left after getting a kiss from Sue he wondered what she needed from the store, he shook his head as he pulled into the visitors parking at Bethesda and headed in for his visit with Gibbs and Bobby.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: See Prologue

**

* * *

****Chapter Eighteen**

Tara drove to Lucy's house and noticed Myles' car, she didn't know if she could do this. Every thing in her screamed to run away but she knew that she needed answers and according to Bobby, Lucy had them.

Tara climbed out of her ca with trepidation but also with longing. Trepidation because of the steps she had to take but she was also longing for someone to love her with unconditional love. She knew she would get that from Bobby but Bobby wouldn't date her until…. Tara shook her head, and headed up the stairs to Lucy's apartment.

Just as Tara reached the door to knock it came open revealing Myles, who had his bible in one hand and in his other hand on the door knob.

"Tara," Myles said, " this is a surprise." Myles noticed how scared she looked so he decided to stay just in case Lucy needed him.

Tara replied with uncertainty on her features, " I need to speak to Lucy."

"Sure, she's in the kitchen, go right on in," Myles said with concern on his handsome features.

Tara walked into the house and made her way to the kitchen. She looked at Lucy, who was wearing a happy smile on her face and peace in her eyes that Tara almost faltered.

Lucy seeing Tara's face faltered just a bit, she saw in her eyes that Tara was afraid and within a matter of seconds Lucy's face was filled with concern, "Tara what's wrong?'

Tara took a deep breath, :Bobby wants me in his life but he won't consider dating me until I believe as he does but I'm scared, I'm not perfect, every person that I've talked to except you guys is that God is perfect and He wants perfection so why bother."

Lucy though for a minute and led Tara to the living room, "Tara, God is perfect but we don't have to be perfect. God accepts us for who we are, no matter what we have done," Lucy thought for a minute more, "have you ever seen a couple adopt a child, and that child was accepted no matter the color of skin or what they did and that couple would love that child not matter what, that is the same way with God."

As Tara was listening to Lucy she had tears in her eyes. She had a childhood that was nothing more than surviving. When she graduated from high school with honors nobody showed up except for her uncle, who encouraged her to apply to MIT then encouraged her to apply to Quantico for the FBI training, in a sense her uncle was her adopted father. Tara put her head in her hands. It was all making sense now. God wanted her for who she was not for anyone else said she should be but just her. She took her hands away from her face and said in a quiet, "Show me how."

Lucy nodded to Tara through her tears and the looked at Myles who nodded back at her. He would help Lucy, while they both walked Tara through the salvation message, he would be here for both of them, and then he would leave Tara in Lucy's capable hands while he visited Bobby to tell him the news. That Tara was now a child of God.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Bobby was lying on the hospital bed with his head back on the pillow and his eyes closed. To anybody that walked in then would think that he was just resting be in actuality he was praying. His prayers were beseeching because his heart was heavy in the knowing that Tara was fighting a spiritual battle that she could not win, but Bobby had faith that everything would work out according to God's time table.

The door opened revealing Gibbs, D, and Jack, who noticed he was resting and didn't want to disturb him, so they started to back out when they heard a very raspy voice coming from the bed.

"You guys can stay. I was doing some praying."

All three of the guys nodded their heads. They understood when someone was fighting a losing battle that it can heart wrenching for the person or persons praying for them.

Jack had handed Sue's envelope to Gibbs before entering and was given a slap up side the head for missing Sue's clues. Apparently Sue had given Gibbs the verses that they had talked about that morning but had also informed him that Sue was expecting. So as Jack was nodded his head he winced slightly from the before mentioned head slap.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Jack, "What's up with you Sparky?"

Jack blushed. He knew he was going to hear it from Bobby later but he couldn't stop the heat from his face even if he tried.

Gibbs chuckled, "Jack missed the clues that he was going to be a father in the next few months."

"I was busy with taking care of Tara I didn't notice when Sue went white as a sheet as Bobby was wheeled into his room or the fact that she was drinking tea in the mornings instead of coffee, eating more than normal or the fact she was glowing. Apparently Sue had told Jethro, so now I have a sore head."

Bobby and D grinned, "That's what you get for ignoring her clues, Sparky."

Gibbs slightly got caught behind the door when the door came open revealing Myles. He had a look of happiness that could only be found when you lead someone to the LORD.

"Well," D said with excitement in his voice even though his mind was doing a jig.

Myles smiled, "Lucy and I talked Tara through the salvation message and she accepted the LORD right in Lucy's living room. I left them to talk some more," looking at Bobby, "you are going to have to give her time to read her bible and pray about her decision to be with you. Let's get her grounded first that she will be able to handle what is thrown at her, like it did us."

Bobby smiled slightly and nodded. He was happy for Tara and he could see the other guys in the room were just as excited as he was but he had to take Myles advice to heart and let the LORD let Tara in being with him. Bobby leaned his back again against the pillow mouthed a thank you to the heavens for answering his prayer while tears of joy came flowing down his face. Unbeknown to Bobby everyone else in the room were doing what he was rejoicing for a new sister in Christ had come into the fold.

**Chapter Twenty (very short chapter)**

It had been two weeks since Tara accepted the Lord as her Savior. Everyday she felt giddy inside because of what she learned everyday from studying His Word. She was also glad that Bobby was back at his desk, if it was for light duty. It had been rough these last few weeks for him physically; spiritually he walked like he was floating on air. Everyday Tara prayed for his recovery, she knew after visiting Bobby in the hospital that the infection was a bad one and that he would need plenty of rest in the days to come.

Today, though it was good to see Bobby in the bullpen with everyone else. Looking around Tara saw happiness in everyone's eyes that was also in her own. She saw Sue looking at her, so she turned to acknowledge Sue's unspoken question.

"Yeah it's good," Tara said with a smile, it was good to see everyone happy spiritually.

**Epilogue**

D walked in and so everyone rejoicing in their own way to have to Tara back in her seat as Bobby, who everyone referred to as the class clown. D shook his head not anymore. Bobby had grown up right before his eyes, just like his children. He was proud of both of his kids as well as his office 'kids'. Which made what he had to difficult. D knew that they would understand, though it was hard to keep a straight when he knew it was going to be a joyous occasion, "I don't really want to break this up but what I have to say is probably going to hurt everyone involved."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at D, who handed Tara a disk, "Tara could you bring this up." It was a picture of Gibbs and Ducky together just two weeks ago. They looked happy.

"Gibbs has asked us for our help. It's seems that Ducky needs our help in catching in catching a bouquet or garter which ever the case may be," D said rather sheepishly with a smile on his face.

Jack turned to D and saw in his eyes that D was laughing hysterically. Jack gave his a teasing look in return and started to chuckle so did everyone else who D, something like this he couldn't

Keep a straight face if he tried.

Bobby and Myles both looked D and saw what Jack saw a laughing supervisor. Tara on the other hand looked at the picture, tilted her head back and forth, then caught the restaurant that was here in D.C. and just about just out of her skin when she realized what had happened. D had purposely put the picture because one he wanted to everyone to get the clues and two to tell everyone that Ducky was getting married. Tara turned toward D with a smirk on her face only D would do this. She saw that Sue was a little clueless so she signed, **"Ducky is marrying Jordan look at photo."**

So Sue turned to look at the photo and smiled. She was happy for everyone involved, "So what do we do D?"

D looked at Sue, "Abby wants you guys at NCIS sometime after work. She is going to heading the whole thing up and like everyone there to give out assignment to everyone."

"We'll be there D. Let Abby with bells on," Jack smiled, it was good to have both teams going working together after the spiritually turmoil went through. Looking around the room, he was glad that the rest of his teammates had seeked the answers that they needed to survive this life.

The Lord was good.


End file.
